The present invention relates to apparatus for the sealing of packaging containers, and more particularly to apparatus for automatically sealing the foldable flaps of cartons of random sizes by applying a self-adhesive tape material along the edges of the flaps.
In the packaging industry, corrugated and fiberboard cartons have been used for many years and various machines have been developed which are capable of sealing the carton either by gluing the flaps, taping the flaps or by stapling or otherwise providing mechanical fasteners to maintain the flaps in a closed position. Many of these machines are designed to accept cartons of random width and height by providing various types of sensing means to control the transverse movement of the carton conveying side arms and the vertical movement of the top sealing means. Over the years these machines have tended to become more complex and expensive and less reliable in operation.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for automatically sealing the foldable flaps of random sized cartons which is simple in design and reliable in operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus having an improved mechanism to automatically move the carton conveying side arms towards and away from the carton.
A further object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus having an improved mechanism to raise and lower the top sealing means.
A still further object is to provide an apparatus for automatically sealing foldable flaps of random sized cartons which permits manual control to facilitate the handling of a plurality of uniform size cartons sequentially fed therethrough.
The present invention described herein provides an apparatus for automatically sealing random sized cartons in a simple and reliable manner. A unique side arm control mechanism is provided to control the transverse movement of the carton conveying side arms which translates rotary motion to linear motion to push and pull against both ends of each side arm with an equal force to prevent longitudinal misalignment of the side arms. The side arm control mechanism may be adjusted to permit the application of the sealing material in an off center relationship. A unique lift mechanism is also provided to raise and lower the top sealing means in an efficient and reliable manner. For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.